Reinstatement
by Andysaurus
Summary: Suppose Costello's lawyer never contacted Billy and just buried the stash or gave it to someone else? What then?
1. Chapter 1

Dignum had been back two days but there was still a pile of urgent office mail to go through. Then he finally noticed three identical letters, except that the postmarks were each a day apart. The most recent had arrived today. He had more important things to do than answer trivial letters, but someone was being persistent - maybe someone who had a valid reason and could not afford to be overlooked? He opened the oldest letter, and got a shock. He had not had his eye on the ball.

Later that day Dignam and Ellerby completed their examination of Queenan's files. Costigan's name was conspicuously absent. Dignam asked if the files had been kept totally sealed until his return. Ellerby replied yes, except to help Sullivan find the mole. Costello's death meant that less security was needed. "Wrong", snarled Dignum, "look at this". Dignum had hoped to hide Billy's letter from Ellerby since he knew that Sullivan was The Apple of Captain Ellerby's Eye, but now... The letter said :

"_Dignam, I tried to report in after Costello's death but found that the Staff Sergeant processing me was Costello's mole. I ran for my life. He set Costello onto us when I met with Queenan. Then he ran me, claiming that he had taken over all of Queenan's duties. Costello threatened him with exposure if he was caught so he needed Costello dead if he could not expose me - he was keen to get me to come in but I didn't trust him. Staff Sergeant Sullivan is guilty of corruption, involvement in the murder of Captain Queenan and the murder of Costello. You get me out of this fix - he will either set his tame cops on me or get the FBI to do it - as Costello did to others. __And watch your back__."_ There was also a phone number which so far Dignam had not used.

Dignam, and Ellerby, was disturbed about the FBI reference; it promised new revelations to come. Privately, Dignum considered Billy's warning might have merit; he'd underestimated Sullivan. Dignum rounded on Ellerby, "Costigan's a shitless son of an ass, but he wouldn't be making this up without good reason. He's a cop and needs protection. His personnel record may have been wiped too. He needs reinstating".

But even Ellerby could not reinstate Billy because of the criminal record. Dignam replied that there were documents that Billy had signed agreeing to undercover work. Their exact details were evidence showing that Billy was a cop, and it was unlikely that Sullivan could have got to them, yet. But they would take time to track down. Ellerby gave Dignum carte blanch to proceed.

The problem now was Sullivan. As it was, Ellerby simply could not believe that Sullivan was the mole, and Dignum was going to have trouble not ramming Sullivan's head through a wall. The best strategy for now was avoidance : Ellerby would carry on as before, while Dignum would stay out of Sullivan's way. Ellerby went to tell Sullivan in no uncertain terms that Dignum was in charge of Queenan's section until a new Captain was appointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to his office, Dignam decided to pay Sullivan back in kind. Dignam phoned Surveillance and said that undercover information had been received that someone in Sullivan's section was the mole. For now, start with tailing Sullivan; there would be some easy take ups there. Surveillance were also to look out for and protect Billy Costigan, an out of contact undercover cop on the run who the mole may be out to kill .It wouldn't mean that much to Surveillance but it was the best that Dignum could do for now.

Then Dignam phoned Billy, who promptly had hysterics at the news. When Billy calmed down, Dignum got Billy's Personnel Record access information and tried to enter it into the Personnel Database, with no result. Due to his lack of any security, Billy again had hysterics which took some time for Dignam's insults to calm down.

Dignam assured Billy that he would make out a new undercover file, and would then amend Billy's criminal record to give Billy some protection. Surveillance had been put on Sullivan and they were also to look out for Billy. Billy would be reinstated, but it would take time and Billy's money could not be guaranteed. For now Billy should stay under cover. Billy then told Dignum in full about the things the letter had only hinted at.

Dignum created a new undercover record for Billy and then went to Queenan's office. Actually finding the details about Billy's paper's was second on the agenda, first he wanted to find out what Queenan had discovered about Costello's FBI links.

Meanwhile, Billy phoned Maddy and told her to put the letter that he had given her on hold for now. He'd managed to make contact with the undercover police supervisor, only open the letter if something happened to him. This left Maddy quite baffled, what was Billy's connection with the undercover police?


	3. Chapter 3

It took a week for Dignum to track down and request the necessary documents and false witnesses. They were then presented to Ellerby who signed the necessary paperwork for Billy's reinstatement. Since the documents were dated it meant that Billy would get his back pay. Dignam was actually quite happy to have Billy working for him as a tame criminal, that background might be of some use in undercover work. He phoned Billy to come in.

Billy came in a few hours later and reluctantly accepted his badge. He would also have to endure the indignity of wearing the full police uniform until his status was more certain. But at least he had protection now, if nothing else. Maybe he should tell the truth about himself to Maddy. At Least he might feel better. Dignum set him to work, looking for leads to help clear up Costello's mess. It was likely that the IT contractors could reclaim Billy's deleted details from Queenan's PC and the backups of the police database.

Sullivan, who had been on the alert ever since Ellerby had told him to keep to his own section, was feeling as if there was a big sword about to drop. Not being openly accused by Billy and Dignum was quite unnerving.


	4. Postscript

Billy's reinstatement at the SIU was initially greeted with considerable muted animosity. Everyone felt that he was a crook and no one wanted to talk to him. His slightly sinister off-putting appearance and innate belligerence didn't help. However, to the rookie cops he was a figure of interest, and anyway Dignam said Billy was a cop, so Billy must be a cop. Once Billy's story got round, the other cops stopped giving him the cold shoulder, although they continued to avoid him. At least Billy would now get invited to the yearly social do's.

This worried Sullivan. There was now no way he could drive a wedge between Billy and the other cops, and it would be dangerous to undermine either Billy or Dignum openly. Best to stay clear of them and keep his nose clean.

But it had upset Billy. So a few days later found Billy in the restaurant near to Maddy's clinic, fingering his badge. Maddy recognised it as a displacement activity indicating insecurity. She made her decision.

Holding Billy's hands she said "I'm pregnant".  
>"Does he know" asked Billy in a neutral tone which masked his true feelings.<br>"Yes. And I'm going to call the baby William", she replied.  
>Billy was unsettled and off balance, "Why that name".<br>"Because that's his fathers name", she replied quietly.  
>Maddy paused then said "His fathers name, your name, not his foster fathers name".<br>Billy was paralysed by this revelation.  
>Maddy continued, "Well, you always said that I was a liar, so there should be no problem with little Billy having two fathers."<br>That really made Billy incapable of saying anything.  
>Then Maddy said in a determined manner, "So, you are going to go to your current psychiatrist, tell them about your change of circumstances and ask to be transferred back to me. Then everything will be above board and ethical".<p>

Billy wasn't so sure of either the above board or ethical, but he did as he was told.

Not that it would matter. Three months later Billy, working undercover, finally tracked down Costello's lawyer who was forced to divulge a host of interesting documents. Sullivan escaped Billy's police squad by a mere five minutes, but only because he knew of a hidden access into the apartment block's crawl space. Barrigan also tried to hide but his lack of real ability soon lead to Billy's hand on the back of his neck.


End file.
